


on the verge, now submerge, i'm your church

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Belly Bulging, Come Eating, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, Vague Allusions to Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even has a huge dick. They fuck in his parents' house.





	on the verge, now submerge, i'm your church

**Author's Note:**

> this is set when even still lived with his parents, like mid-march or smth
> 
> title from one of my fav songs, pickles by peaches 
> 
> there is not even one inch of plot in this, it's all filthy porn. enjoy

Isak wakes up from his nap with an adorable little snuffle. He finds Even’s eyes right away, hair a mess and lines on his face from the sheets. He’s fucking precious. He’s wearing nothing but Even’s hoodie, way too big on him. He climbs onto Even’s lap as soon as he’s coherent enough, where Even’s sitting up in his bed. Isak wraps his arms around his neck as he mumbles out a greeting, rubbing his cheek against Even's head.

“Hey baby, sleep well?” Even asks, wrapping his arm around Isak. Isak just nods and makes himself comfortable, curled up in Even’s lap. Isak’s still sleepy and soft when he settles and focuses on the laptop Even’s got on the bed. He’s the softest boy on earth and no one could tell Even different. He looks so sweet and even younger than normal whenever he’s just woken up, Even can’t take it. He rubs down his back as Isak relaxes further in his arms.

Even’s studying his face, his eyes barely open yet, a healthy subtle flush on his cheeks. He must’ve been chewing on his lips in his sleep, because his lips are slightly swollen and so red and inviting Even can’t help but lean in for a kiss. He kisses him lazily, open mouthed with his hand easily covering over half of Isak’s face. Isak hums into his mouth, happily yielding to Even.

They kiss lazily for a while before Isak moves to kiss Even's neck and starts palming at his cock. Isak rubs his palm over the bulge, grinding the heel of his palm against him until Even's half hard, Isak breathing against his neck.

“My parents are home, Is,” Even tells him.

Isak doesn’t seem to care much, seeing how he goes back to kissing him on the mouth, curving his hand over the line of Even's cock where he’s now near fully hard in his sweats. Isak squeezes his bulge, sucking on his tongue, and Even groans into his mouth.

Isak shifts so that he’s straddling Even’s lap, Even’s clothed cock resting against his bare ass. He leans down to kiss him. “Let’s fuck,” he whispers.

Even raises an eyebrow. Isak isn’t usually like this, way too shy to fuck when he knows Even’s parents could hear. He’s gotten used to people hearing him getting fucked in the kollektiv, what with Even practically living there too, but according to Isak it’s a lot more embarrassing if it’s his boyfriend’s parents.

Plus, they need time to fuck properly. Even knows he’s big. Isak has to be proper relaxed and Even has to finger him for a while before he can get his dick in him, and even then he has to go real slow, spend time shallowly fucking him with just half his dick in him, before he can eventually push all the way in.

Isak loves it though. It was kind of weird, at first, because Isak was a tight virgin when they met and Even is huge, he’d thought Isak would’ve been nervous, scared even, but he never was. Even thinks he was made to take dick. Even’s dick, specifically.

“They’re already asleep,” Isak’s doing a good job of convincing Even, grinding his ass against his crotch. “We can take our time. Come on. You know you wanna.”

“Were you having a certain kind of dream, or something? Waking up this horny?” Even teases.

Isak huffs out a little laugh, leaning forward to touch the tip of his nose to Even's. “Yeah, dream you was a lot more excited to get his dick in me. Wish I was dating him instead. Now shut up and fuck me.”

Isak is smiling pretty as he grinds his ass against Even's cock. Even slides his hands down his body, cupping his ass in both hands.

He reaches under the pillow to get the lube, and Isak grins like the little shit he is, knowing he’s getting what he wants. They don’t use condoms anymore, not since they were both tested a few months ago. Fucking without condoms is a glorious experience, one that Even’s never experienced before with anyone else. He remembers he was so happy to give Isak one of his firsts, since Isak’s given him so many.

“Get up for a bit,” he tells Isak.

Isak pulls off of Even's lap, and pulls off his hoodie, and Even lies back on the bed before he pats his chest. Isak looks confused but when Even pats his chest again, he scrambles to follow orders. Isak gets back on him, straddles Even's waist carefully, ass facing him. Even grabs his hips, pulling him closer. Isak rests his face on Even’s thigh, as Even uncaps the lube, getting comfortable, ass in Even's face.

He drizzles some lube on his fingers and fucks in two right away, knows Isak can take it. He curls his fingers inside Isak, stroking over his prostate until Isak's pushing back on his hand, panting and whining as he grinds his ass back.

Isak's desperate for it, as always, and Even can’t help it when he leans in to lick around his fingers. Isak gasps and pushes his hips back, undoubtedly trying to get Even’s tongue in him. He licks around his two fingers while scissoring them for a while, before pressing in a third finger. Isak pushes down his waistband then, wrapping his hand around Even's cock.

Even pulls his fingers out when Isak starts sucking on his cock, Even holding Isak’s cheeks apart and starting to eat him out with vigor as Isak sucks his cock in his mouth. He flutters his tongue against Isak, fast, and Isak moans around his dick. He loves this, getting to put his mouth and fingers where no one else ever has.

He sucks on his rim, before using his teeth to gently nibble at it. Isak gags and moans around him, pushing back onto his face more desperately, while still trying to concentrate on sucking Even’s cock. When it comes to giving head, Isak's nothing if not eager. Even groans against his hole as Isak takes his cock in deep, hitting the back of his throat. Isak gags again before swallowing around him repeatedly. Even’s big, alright, but Isak still manages to deepthroat him like a fucking pro, it’s amazing. Isak probably gives the best head in the world, genuinely loves doing it. He’d told Even in the beginning of their relationship that he never expected chocking on cock to be something he’d get off on. Even is probably the luckiest guy in the world.

Even presses three fingers back into him, along with his tongue, instantly crooking his fingers to prod against Isak’s spot, making him gag loudly on his cock. Even fingers him hard and fast until Isak’s incapable of even doing anything to Even’s cock, just moaning around it, ass grinding back on Even’s fingers. He pulls back, deciding Isak is about as open and relaxed as he’s gonna get.

“Get up for a sec, baby,” Even says, pressing a last kiss over his hole. Isak pulls off his cock, getting spit everywhere, and sits up. He climbs off him clumsily, almost falling over. Even steadies him, smiling at his boy. He’s got spit all over his flushed face, lips swollen, eyes wide and hazy. He’s so gorgeous Even can’t believe it sometimes. 

Even sits up, pulls off his t-shirt and kicks his sweats all the way off, before reaching for the lube again. “Lie back, baby,” Even tells him, working lube over his cock as Isak lies on his back on the bed, drawing his knees up to his chest. He’s flushed all the way down to his chest, staring at Even's slick cock as he moves in between Isak’s spread and bent legs.

Even presses his hips forward until he’s rubbing his cock along Isak’s crack, teasing. Isak whines, always so impatient when he’s about to have Even’s dick in him. Even is impatient tonight, too, so he leans forward, sinking in slowly. Fuck, Isak’s so wet from lube and Even’s spit. Isak squeezes his eyes shut, making small noises of hurt at the back of his throat. Isak's other hand drifts back, grazing at where Even's pressing into him and hovering there, ready to push away if it’s too much.

He’s possibly even a bit too tight, Even didn’t finger him as long as he usually does. He usually eats him out longer too, a lot of the time gets him to come once before he even fucks him.

Isak moves his fingers to where Even is splitting him, massaging at his rim a little in an attempt to ease the stretch. Isak winces when Even nudges his dick in more and Even’s ready to pull out, thinking about eating Isak out some more, get him relaxed further, not wanting to hurt his baby, but Isak curls his fingers around Even's thigh as best as he can and shakes his head. Even presses in deeper, Isak throws his head back and takes deep breaths, before pressing one hand against Even's thigh, stopping him.

Even starts pressing kisses all over his face to distract him. He looks down at him then and fuck, if it isn’t his absolute favorite thing to see the press of himself through Isak's stomach, seeing how much he’s stretching Isak's little body.

Isak nods and takes his hand off Even’s thigh, his body relaxing slightly. Even presses in deeper, Isak taking deep breaths again, as he fucks forward slowly, still only halfway inside of him.

Even starts fucking Isak faster but still shallow, with as much as Isak can take and it has Isak gasping, clutching at the sheets. Even stops for a second, letting Isak adjust as Isak's fingers go back to touch where they meet, rubbing over where his rim is pulled tight as Even lowers himself down onto his elbow so that he can kiss him sweetly, as Isak tries to relax and get used to the stretch.

“You doing good, baby?” Even asks. Isak nods, eyes closed as he keeps rubbing at his rim. “Hurts? I can stop, finger you some more.”

Isak shakes his head, opening his eyes before reaching up to curl his fingers around Even's bicep. 

“I’m okay, it doesn’t hurt, just burns. Feel so full.” He’s breathless, resting his hand on his tummy, over where Even’s cock is bulging his belly.

Even hums, also placing his hand on Isak’s belly before he draws back, straightening out his arm as he starts to fuck Isak again, going slow and gentle as Isak looks like he can’t decide whether he’s feeling pain or pleasure, his hand still on his stomach.

Even keeps fucking him gentle and shallow, and Isak starts panting and whining, finally properly enjoying himself. Even takes his legs and presses them up into his chest, holding him open as he starts fucking him a bit harder, still just with half of his length.

“You okay? Need more lube?” Even asks, wanting to make sure Isak’s not in too much discomfort, and knowing he has a bad habit of not always speaking up right away even if he is. Isak nods and then shakes his head. Even takes that as meaning ‘yes’ to okay, and ‘no’ to more lube.

He keeps one of Isak's legs pressed against his chest and holds the other down against the mattress, admiring how easily Isak folds up for him as he drives his cock in and out of him.

Even fucks him harder so that each thrust punches these little whiny moans out of Isak, his mouth open and eyes closed, one hand grasping the sheets and grabbing Even’s bicep with the other. Even is sweating, trying to keep his tempo slow and shallow. Isak looks like he’s going to come, biting hard into his lip as he moans.

Even pulls out and flips him over before Isak even realises what’s happening, getting a dazed Isak up onto his knees with hands on his hips, Isak's cheek pressed against the bed and neck twisted to look back at him as Even nudges his knees wider, kneeling behind him as Isak displays his ass.

He grabs Isak by his hips, pulling them up so that Isak's back arches. He spreads Isak open with his thumbs, hole wet and shiny. He keeps one hand on his ass as he takes holds of his dick, leaning forward and sliding his head over his rim. He slides in in one smooth thrust, pressing in until he’s halfway and Isak moans softly before Even slaps at his ass as warning.

It’s a sight, Isak’s hole wedged open by his thick cock, with Even’s hand resting on his ass possessively, the other holding him at the curve of his waist, exaggerated when he’s this arched, offering his ass to Even. Even squeezes at his waist before drawing Isak back slightly onto him. Isak earns himself a harder slap when he moans louder this time.

He moves his hand to Isak’s shoulder, pulling Isak back onto him as he pushes his hips forward, sliding in all the way, only stopping once his hips are flush to his ass. Isak's gasping wetly and Even knows he’s started crying. He’s scrabbling at the sheets desperately, trying to find something to hold onto. 

Isak takes deep, wet breaths, knees shuffling to spread wider as Even gives him some time to adjust, trailing his hand down the arch of his spine to where he’s spreading him, rubbing his thumb across where Isak's red and tight around him.

“You take me so well, baby, fuck.” Even murmurs, teasing his thumb against his rim and wondering if he could get his thumb in alongside himself. Isak's breath hitches, as if he can hear Even's thoughts. Even starts nudging his thumb in slowly.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Isak’s voice has gone high pitched, his whole body shaking.

“Too much?” Even asks.

“I-”, it seems Isak can’t find the words, sounding distraught.

“Shh, it’s ok, baby,” Even tells him, pulling his thumb away and kissing the nape of his neck.

Isak takes a deep breath, pressing his face into the pillow as Even returns his hands to where they were, one on his shoulder and one on his ass, as he draws out before fucking back in in one smooth, hard stroke, getting a breathless moan out of Isak.

He fucks into him hard, Isak's ass smacking against his hips each time he bottoms out. Isak keeps moaning, and Even tells him to try and muffle his noises with the pillow, please.

Even leans his weight onto his arm and presses Isak's chest down against the bed for leverage to fuck him hard and fast, Isak letting out loud ‘uh uh uh’ sounds every time Even fucks into him. At least he’s muffling them with the pillow. 

Isak’s so tiny, so easy for Even to pin down, to hold him where he wants him and fuck him hard. He knows Isak isn't actually tiny, but he feels like it compared to Even. It's not just sexual either, that's the thing. Even being bigger than Isak makes Isak feel safe. Even loves it, loves knowing his boy can curl into him and feel safe and loved. Loves that it’s so natural for Isak, to be the one being held and cuddled, so soft, small and sweet in Even’s side. Even will always, always be there for Isak to curl into.

It doesn't hurt that he also loves being tossed around during sex.

Isak's so tight, eyes squeezed shut as he moans into the pillow and Even speeds up fucking him. Even removes his hand from Isak's ass to rather lean over him and wrap his fingers around Isak’s wrist, his eyes flicking open as Even draws his hand to Isak’s stomach. He presses Isak's palm against his belly, holding his hand there as he fucks downward so that they can feel him move against his stomach.

Isak makes what sounds like a moan mixed with a sob, trying to look down at his stomach while fucking back to meet Even's thrusts, hand still resting against his lower stomach to feel the line of Even inside of him.

Even pulls Isak’s cheeks apart, spitting down, his spit landing on Isak's stretched rim. He rubs it in, Isak whining high in his throat. He pushes Isak’s shoulders down more, making him arch his ass up impossibly high for Even to sink in deep, fucking Isak hard and raw, hands gripping tight onto his shoulder and ass.

“You gonna come, Issy?” Even asks lowly. Isak nods frantically, eyes squeezed shut as he uncurls his fingers from their death grip on the sheets. He starts moving his hand to his dick but Even catches him by the wrist, bringing his hand behind his back, elbow bent. Isak’s resting on his shoulders now, with no hand to lean on, his other hand still resting on his tummy to feel Even as he fucks him, hard and deep.

“Stay.” He commands, releasing his hold and trusting Isak to keep his hand where it is. He knows Isak can come without touching his dick, has many times before.

He keeps fucking Isak hard and fast, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Isak fucks his hips back into it, moaning and biting the pillow to try and keep quiet. Even scratches at Isak’s ass cheek, near his rim so that Isak makes what sounds like a sob, his breathing gasping and heavy. He’s so wet, cock dripping precome, ass dripping lube and Even’s precome. He’s so amazing, moaning and panting as he arches underneath him.

“Come on sweetheart. Show me how good you come for me.” Even tells him, desperate to come himself. He slides his palm up to cup around Isak’s tip, ready for it when Isak tenses, moaning loud into the pillow before going quiet as he comes mostly into Even's hand, hips fucking forward slightly as Even fucks him through it. Isak's breathing heavy as he comes, Even trying to catch most of it in his hand, not wanting all of it messing up his sheets.

Isak crumbles down onto his front, slipping off of Even’s cock and breathing hard. Even leans in to kiss him gently, before he offers his come filled hand up to him, watching as Isak starts licking it up. Even strokes his hair until he's done, scratching softly behind his ears, giving him tiny pecks all over the side of his face, telling him how good he did.

Even fucks back into him then, resting his hands on either side of Isak's waist, pinning him down as he fucks him frantically, chasing his own orgasm as Isak breathes hard and whines, lets Even use him however he wants, until Even’s cursing through clenched teeth, coming inside his boy.

He fucks through his orgasm slowly before pulling out and sitting back on his heels to catch his breath. Isak looks fucked out and half asleep. He's still breathing deep, but he seems fine, just dazed and well fucked.

“Get on your knees again for me, baby.” Isak starts shuffling himself up onto his knees with some effort, head resting on his folded forearms. Even gets comfortable behind him before he spreads him with his thumbs.

He's all fucked open, slick and stretched. Even's cock twitches as his come starts dribbling out of Isak’s hole. He looks between Isak's legs and he can see Isak hasn't gone completely soft yet. He takes Isak’s dick in his hand, Isak gasping, surprised, before he moans weakly.

“Ev,” Isak whimpers, but doesn't tell him to stop, just squirms and lets Even pull at his sensitive dick before Even leans in, licking over his hole.

Even slaps at where his thigh and ass meet sharply when Isak moans, before stretching his arm and pressing three fingers against Isak's lips. Isak takes them in eagerly, whimpering around them as his eyes squeeze shut and Even starts sucking his come from Isak's abused asshole.

Even can only imagine how sensitive he feels, sore and raw as Even starts working his tongue inside his wet hole, lapping at his own come as it drips out of Isak. Even licks him out while Isak bites down on his fingers, hips shifting back against Even's mouth, knuckles white from how hard he’s clutching the sheets.

He lets go of Isak's dick, instead pressing two fingers into his well fucked hole easily. He spreads them apart so that he can lick in easier, fucking his tongue inside Isak.

Isak’s sucking on his fingers enthusiastically now, moaning and arching back against Even's mouth as Even takes out the fingers in his ass and uses his hand to hold him open, licking around Isak's rim before fluttering his tongue against his hole, starting to properly eat him out with enthusiasm, as Isak drools around his fingers. Even sucks again, wanting to lick up each drop of himself.

Even pulls away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before pressing three fingers back into Isak's ass, starting to fuck into him as fast as he’s able. Isak’s moaning loud now, Even’s fingers muffling some of it.

“Gonna come again, angel?” He asks, his wrist starting to hurt. Isak shakes his head. “Yes you are, baby, I know you can come again. My good boy, show me how much you love getting fucked.”

Isak sobs, hips fucking forward against nothing, trying to get friction on his dick, and Even takes pity on him. “Gonna stay quiet, right, baby?” He asks, drawing his fingers from Isak's mouth and wrapping them around Isak's dick, fist tight as he jerks him off.

Isak moans, can't help it, as his toes curl and he fucks back onto Even’s fingers and then forward into his fist as Even fucks his fingers into him faster. Isak’s loud as hell so Even lowers his voice and tells him, “You have to keep quiet, baby, I mean it.”

Isak nods but moans at the same time, loud, as Even crooks his fingers at his prostate, rubbing at his spot in small circles. He's whining and moaning, trying to muffle it with the pillow, and fuck, Even can see he’s crying again, his cheeks so flushed and mouth swollen from sucking Even’s cock and then his fingers, face smushed into the pillow as he bites down on it, making sounds like he's gasping for breath and crying, ending in weak little moans. Shit, Even's wrist is starting to cramp up, but Isak's so close, hips stuttering and mouth open in a sweet moan.

“Come on baby, have to be quiet, you’ll be so embarrassed after this, christ,” Even warns, but he doubts Isak can even comprehend what he’s saying at this point. Isak bites into his forearm as he whines in the back of his throat. Jesus, they’re never fucking in his parents’ house again.

Even starts fucking him even harder, moving his hand impossibly fast. Isak’s mewling and moving his hips like wild. Even presses his thumb into his slit at the same time he gives a particularly hard thrust right into his prostate and Isak tenses up, thighs spasming as he sobs, coming all over his stomach and Even's hand, clenching down hard around Even's fingers.

He collapses onto the bed, completely spent. He's gasping for air, breathing heavy and wet. Even pulls his fingers out of him, flips him over onto his back and rubs at his sides.

He brushes Isak's hair out of his face, stroking down his cheek with the back of his finger as Isak takes deep breaths, chest slowly rising and falling with his labored breathing, before he opens his eyes and looks up at Even. He looks completely out of it. He makes grabby hands at Even, wanting to be cuddled.

Even smiles down at him. Fuck, he loves him so much. He's got a bright red flush spreading from his cheeks to his neck, right down to his tummy, which is smeared with his own come, still trembling minutely from his orgasm. Even loves him.

“You okay, baby?” He asks, stroking up and down Isak's thighs gently. He looks so fucked out, a far out look in his eyes. Even feels like he could run a marathon and address a nation, while Isak just looks like he's stuck in another world.

Isak just smiles dopily, making grabby hands at him again as he spreads his thighs wide enough for Even to crawl between. Even looks down at his handful of Isak's come before he wipes it down Isak's side. Isak will probably bitch about that once he comes to. Now he just smiles again and does his sweet little chin tilt, letting Even know he wants a kiss. Even leans down to kiss him and Isak wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, humming happily. God, he’s cute.

Even rubs his tongue against Isak's, hitching Isak's thigh higher up on his waist before sliding his hand down to cup his ass. He's now got Isak's come smeared on himself, his mouth tastes like a mixture of lube and the come he ate out of Isak, and his fingers hurt from how hard Isak was biting into them, but he feels content.

He pulls back, looking down at Isak before flicking his cute little nose. “You want me to go get you some water? That was a bit intense, hm?”

“Mmm. Love it when you do your…” he pauses, slurring his words a bit, still not fully back, “Your control thing. I like it when you boss me around.” God, he’s blushing. Sometimes Even forgets he's only seventeen and was a virgin before Even met him. Isak bites his lip, his other cheek dimpling with a smile. Fuck, Even has the cutest boyfriend in the world.

Even kisses him again, sighs into his mouth before pulling back and resting his forehead against Isak's. “I swear I’m gonna get carpal tunnel one day from finger fucking you, or using those toys of yours. And I’m an artist Isak! My hands are our livelihood.”

Isak giggles. “Livelihood? You think you’re gonna make any money, being an artist?”

“Hey, I could be the next big thing.”

Isak smiles at him sweetly, looking sincere as he says, “You will be.”

Even smiles, cards his fingers through his hair and kisses him slowly. “I should clean you up and go get you some water.”

Isak frowns. “No, wanna cuddle with you. Stay.”

Even can’t stop smiling, his heart feels like it’ll burst with how much he loves Isak, which is how he pretty much always feels around him, and he knows it’s the same for Isak. They’re a bit lucky, aren’t they?

He gets out from between Isak’s legs, lays down on his back and pulls Isak into his side, kissing the top of his head. Isak sighs happily and stretches out his legs, curling up against Even like a kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing anything ever since like middle school so let me know your thoughts <3
> 
> editing this after Those Pics of henrik dropped. even's big dick is canon


End file.
